1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spectral analyzers. More particularly, the invention relates to a lightweight and compact spectral analyzer that creates a highly concentrated and collimated beam of light and then reflects the beam along a relatively long optical path length for improving the analyzer's signal-to-noise ratio without the use of complicated and expensive optical imaging equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spectral analyzers are commonly used in the analysis of various types of gas, solid, and liquid specimens. Typical spectral analyzers include a specimen holder for receiving a specimen to be analyzed, a light source for directing light rays through the specimen holder and the specimen contained therein, and an optical detector for detecting the light rays after they have passed through the specimen and for producing representative signals. The detector signals are then analyzed to determine the effect that the specimen had upon the light rays to determine characteristics of the specimen such as the presence and/or concentration of a particular compound in the specimen.
One significant problem associated with prior art spectral analyzers is that they suffer from low signal-to-noise ratios resulting from low detectable light levels and relatively short optical path lengths. One prior art solution to this problem is to focus more light energy through a short optical path length to increase the detectable light levels. This design, however, is limited by Beer-Lambert absorption problems. Other prior art attempts to solve this problem involve the use of complex and expensive imaging optical components coupled with reflective chambers. Although these devices have improved signal-to-noise ratios, they are too complicated and expensive for most applications.
Accordingly, there is a need for a relatively compact, lightweight, and inexpensive spectral analyzer that achieves a relatively high signal-to-noise ratio without the use of complicated and expensive optical equipment.